


The Silencer and the Whisperer

by Kawaii_chibinator



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: All hail the Queen and her two Kings, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration in One Hole, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Curses, King Palpatine, Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo - Freeform, Kylo needs a hug, Loss of Virginity, Memory Loss, Mild Twincest, Murder, Naboo - Freeform, Near Drowning, Prince Ben Solo of Alderaan, Prince Kylo Ren of Alderaan, Princess Rey of Exegol, Rey x Ben - Freeform, Rey/Ben Solo/Kylo Ren - Freeform, Stabbing, The Silencer - Freeform, The Sirens Call, The Whisperer - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, breast biting, breylo - Freeform, human siren fucking, monster fucking, non con, rey x kylo, sex underwater, the sirens, thigh biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_chibinator/pseuds/Kawaii_chibinator
Summary: “Come to me, Rey.”The wind was beckoning. Rey swung her legs over the edge of her bed and slowly walked to the window. She grabbed her red robe at the foot of her bed and tied it shut around her thin chemise then placed her hands on the cold stone of the window seal and looked out the window.“Come to me, Rey. Be with me.”“Who are you?” She barely managed to whisper and looked to the ocean in the distance.“Rey, come to me.”Slowly she turned around and walked across her room. She opened the heavy wooden door and felt relieved Ap’lek wasn’t standing guard like he was supposed to. She quietly made her way through the castle halls and down the stairs. The castle was eerily silent. She supposed it was normal for this time of night. She didn’t know how many guards were actually awake patrolling the castle and the grounds.Stepping out of a door and into the humid air she took a deep breath and slowly walked as she heard the wind carry her name again. With slow and steady breaths she walked with determination towards the ocean."Come to me."
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo/Kylo Ren
Comments: 52
Kudos: 116
Collections: 2021 Reylo MonsterLoving Valentines





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_of_Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Haven/gifts).



> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta!
> 
> Thank you [Lady of Haven ](https://twitter.com/lady0fhaven)for the picture that prompted this idea. The image she sent saying "But make it Breylo" is located in end notes. :)
> 
> Please note the tag for Non Con. I have added this tag due to Rey responding to the Siren's call. If I missed any tags, please let me know.

The serene, cloudless sky was ever so boring to look at during the long carriage ride into the beautiful lands of Naboo. At least with clouds one could entertain themselves by making out shapes out of them. She wasn’t even allowed a book for the journey because grandfather said proper women did not need to read, a simple needle and thread will keep her entertained as she made doilies. Her needles and thread remained in a box by her side. She refused to work on them, finding the task dreadfully boring. Her sole purpose of this visit was to present her to royal societies and find a suitable man for a husband and produce an heir. Naboo was the proper place for presentations. The lands were beautiful, the castle large, and the country was directly in the middle of the surrounding lands of Ajan Kloss, Alderaan, Chandrila, Exegol, Jakku and Mustafar.

Naboo was beautiful, but she could hardly allow herself to feel excited by her second visit and more than likely last visit unless her future husband agrees to bring her back in the future. She had never seen so much green before as she was raised in barren wastelands, first in the desert of Jakku until her parents died when she was just five years old. Then, her grandfather had her delivered to him here in Naboo before he took her to Exegol. Exegol was cold and everything felt dead. There used to be a lake behind the castle, but her grandfather had a sorcerer drain it. In fact, she had never seen any large bodies of water bigger than a puddle after a thunderstorm until now. The small puddles always fascinated her. At times, she thought she saw eyes looking back at her. She tried to shift in her seat without drawing attention from her grandfather as her derriere was already sore from the long carriage ride. She looked out the window again, and her eyes grew wide with wonder as she looked at the glistening body of water nearby.

“Now Kira, you must remember what I have told you: you cannot go near the water,” King Palpatine finally spoke, not bothering to look up from his book. “We are taking a great risk coming here to Naboo.”

“Oh grandfather, don’t you think if I am old enough to be married off, I’m too old for fairytales?”

“It is the truth, Kira. The Silencer and the Whisperer will call to you and drown you. You cannot go to the ocean, the rivers, the lakes, or the wishing well for that matter.”

With an annoyed huff she sat back on her seat and crossed her arms. “Then what am I supposed to do until my presentation? You cannot expect-”

“Come now child, sit up, back straight. I need to marry off a princess, not a maid.” The king slammed his book shut, she immediately sat up and straightened her back. “I cannot expect you to do what? Behave?”

“To stay in my room the whole time,” she quietly responded.

“Oh dear girl, you are being far too dramatic. There is plenty for you to look at, just stay away from the bodies of water. It is a simple command. I shall have my knights escort you on your walks through the gardens. Naboo is far too beautiful for you to hide away in your rooms. You will find a way to enjoy its beauty, or at least that is my hope. I keep telling myself you hide in your rooms in Exegol because you chose to. And I must add, that I do feel bad for whoever offers his hand. Whoever the poor unfortunate lad will be stuck with an ever boring girl who wishes to hide and read all day,” the old king tsked before opening the book to the page he left off of, “luckily, you know your only purpose in life is to carry an heir and a spare.” With a slow and quiet sigh she looked out the window of the carriage again, eager to get to the castle and to her room, away from her grandfather.

  
  


After their arrival, King Palpatine had three knights escort the princess around the palace grounds. Cardo walked ahead of her while Vicrul and Trudgen walked behind her. They silently walked the gardens. Aside from the sounds of the waves and birds overhead, the only noise they could hear was the soft crunching of the gravel they walked on. The velvety scents of the red, yellow, white, and pink roses filled her nose as she walked by row after row before the calming scent of the lavender and lilacs took over. She wanted to express her excitement over all the different colored plants that surrounded them, but she had long learned the knights do not care for such trivial matters. The warm breeze picked up and she could smell the salty air from the nearby ocean and began to walk towards it.

“Your majesty, you haven’t finished the tour of the gardens.” Cardo swiftly walked to her side.

“I want to see the ocean,” she numbly stated.

“That is forbidden,” Cardo harshly replied.

“Grandfather, the king said I couldn’t go near the water. He didn’t say I couldn’t look at it,” she countered. “Unless you are admitting you and your fellow knights are not capable of keeping me safe or capable of stopping me from entering the waters.” 

“Let’s be quick. I’d rather keep my head today, Princess Kira.” Cardo sighed with defeat.

  
  


They walked along the wall overlooking the sea. The pristine waters looked calm and beautiful. She longed to dip her hands in it, to feel it, to let its calmness wash over her. 

“You must take heed, your majesty, or the Silencer will take you,” Vicrul stated.

“I don’t believe in the Silencer, nor the Whisperer for that matter.” She smiled in amusement.

“It’s an old fisherman’s tale,” Trudgen agreed.

“It is not. It’s the truth!” Vicrul quickly replied. “The stories, they’re real. They call to their victims, luring them to the waters, drowning the poor souls before they know what happened. There’s been no survivors or witnesses.”

“No survivors or witnesses? How do these legends exist then?” Trudgen looked to the water. “Excuse me! Sea Gods! Take my friend for he is a fool!”

“Listen here Trudgen!”

“Knock it off!” Cardo hollered.

The soft sounds of the water hitting the side of the wall called her attention once more. She leaned over the wall and smiled at the ocean, admiring the bubbles and how the sun reflected off the surface. Suddenly her blood felt cold. Her smile fell, and she felt as if someone else was watching her. She shifted her eyes further out to the ocean to see amber eyes looking back at her. The eyes belonged to a man who was only noticeable from the nose up as she smoothly swam towards her. His piercing eyes never left hers, and suddenly she couldn’t hear anything- not the men arguing, not the water hitting the walls, not the breeze as it flowed through her hair. 

The man’s hair was as dark as the night’s sky, his brow very prominent, and he had constellations that decorated his skin. He stopped mere feet away from her, not moving. His nose and mouth remained under water. Her jaw dropped as she took in the sight, unsure if she was really seeing him. His eyes lit up as if he smiled under water, and she felt her lips turning back up in return. The golden color of his irises turned red and then his pupils fully dilated. She stumbled back with a shriek.

“A man! There’s a man!” 

“What?” Cardo quickly ran over and stood in front of the princess.

Vircrul and Trudgen quickly joined her side while Cardo looked over the wall. His head moved back and forth then he finally turned around.

“My Princess, no one is there,” Cardo quietly explained

“But I saw him! A man, with hair like ink. And his warm eyes turned deadly.” 

Trudgen looked over next. “It is as Cardo says, your majesty, there is no one here. Come see for yourself.”

Vicrul walked by her side, his hand on his weapon ready to strike if need be. They cautiously looked over to see nothing by the ocean, no traces of a man or any other creature.

“Princess Kira, perhaps you are tired,” Cardo suggested. “You had a long day of travel.”

“But, he was there.” She gestured towards the water. _He was beautiful._

“Your majesty, I hate to suggest this, but perhaps it would be best for you if you do not speak of this to his royal highness, the king. He will have my head, Vicrul’s, and Trudgen's and marry you off to the first prince who offers his hand without regard to your opinion.” He made a quick bow of his head. “Forgive me, your majesty, for being too forward with you, but you know I speak the truth.”

“Yes, Cardo, and I agree. No one speaks of this to anyone.” She quickly walked back towards the path to the gardens. The breeze began to blow harder the further she walked away, and the ocean’s calm surface broke apart into several small waves.

“I wonder if a storm is coming,” Trudgen muttered as they quickly followed the princess.

  
  


Later that night, long after their dinner, and long after they all had settled into their rooms, she soundly slept in her bed with the window cracked open to enjoy the evening breeze.

_“Rey.”_

The wind called, causing her to stir just the slightest.

_“Rey.”_

The wind called again, this time she opened her tired eyes. She slowly blinked a couple of times as she looked towards the window. The bright light of the full moon illuminated her bedroom. When she didn’t hear her name again she closed her eyes to go back to sleep, convinced she was hearing whispers from the past.

_“Wake up, Rey.”_

This time she sat up with chills running down her body and looked around her room to find no one was there.

_“Come to me, Rey.”_

The wind was beckoning. Rey swung her legs over the edge of her bed and slowly walked to the window. She grabbed her red robe at the foot of her bed and tied it shut around her thin chemise then placed her hands on the cold stone of the window seal and looked out the window.

_“Come to me, Rey. Be with me.”_

“Who are you?” She barely managed to whisper and looked to the ocean in the distance.

_“Rey, come to me.”_

Slowly she turned around and walked across her room. She opened the heavy wooden door and felt relieved Ap’lek wasn’t standing guard like he was supposed to. She quietly made her way through the castle halls and down the stairs. The castle was eerily silent. She supposed it was normal for this time of night. She didn’t know how many guards were actually awake patrolling the castle and the grounds.

Stepping out of a door and into the humid air she took a deep breath and slowly walked as she heard the wind carry her name again. With slow and steady breaths she walked with determination towards the ocean. Through the lovely scented gardens that made her sense of smell happy, she ignored the gravel beneath her bare feet then opened the metal gate as quietly as she could. Instead, the metal squeaked then clanged as she lifted the bar that locked it. She held completely still and held her breath expecting to be caught. 

_“Come to me.”_

Releasing her breath she opened the gate with another round of shrieks of metal ringing as she swung open the large metal door and stepped out of the palace grounds. 

_“Rey.”_

Nervously she walked towards the wall and looked over it. The breeze brushed past her hair and pushed against her robe until she began walking along with the breeze to an opening for a pierre. Rey walked down the damp, wooden pierre until she got to the end of it and crouched down. The moon’s light looked like streaks of silver across the ocean until she saw the warm honey colored eyes once more under the water. She got on her hands and knees, her mouth partly opened as she tried to take a closer look at the eyes just below the surface of the water.

“Come to me,” she unknowingly whispered. “Be with me.”

The nearly smooth surface broke as his face came out of the water. Rey held her breath at the sight of the man. He had a strong jaw to go along with his prominent brows, a decent sized nose, luscious lips, and long black hair that covered his ears though she could see the tops peaking through his wet hair. She could barely see his blue and black tail as it swayed to and fro.

With the help of his large blue tail he pushed his body up to meet her just at eye level. Rey was mesmerized by his beautiful yet pained eyes. Her brow wrinkled with concern then her brows raised when she felt his cold, wet hand on her cheek.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” the deep baritone of his voice made her heart flutter.

Slowly he moved his hand back through her hair and cupped the back of her neck and pulled her forward, catching her mouth with his lips. Her hand instinctively wrapped itself over his large forearm as he kissed her. His soft lips slowly pried her mouth open then slipped his tongue just through her teeth and teased her tongue with a few flicks before he pulled away. Their kiss broke with a small popping sound. Rey followed him as he pulled back wanting more. She opened her eyes when her lips didn’t meet his again and found red irises instead of amber. Her breath shuttered, but she did not move away.

“Come with me,” he said with determination in his voice, a command that she found herself following as she leaned towards him again. 

His long fingers slowly curled in on her hair, and his lips turned up into a wicked grin as she made no effort into pulling away. With a swift movement of his strong blue tail he raised himself further out of the water and reclaimed her lips. His free arm wrapped around her slender frame, then he pulled her into then immediately under the water. She pushed against his large frame when she tried to gasp as the feel of the cold water shocked her. His grip against her head and body tightened. She couldn’t move her mouth away from his as he thrust his tongue deeper. Panic set in as she needed air, and he wouldn’t relinquish his hold. The cold, salty water burned her eyes after she opened them. She could see the bubbles of her breath floating to the glistening white surface above her. He suddenly released her mouth and looked down. Instead of his long blue tail, he found two legs with scales that glistened with the small amount of light that fell through the water. She looked at him with heavy eyes and tired limbs and began to sink until he pulled her against his naked body. He untied then moved the silk robe off one shoulder then slid her chemise down. The pierce of his teeth burned the top of her breast. With the last of her energy and end of her breath, she tried to scream as the pain pulsated through her body.

Just as Rey began to lose consciousness she felt a pull towards the surface. As they broke through the surface she tried to breathe and began to taste the salty burn in her throat. His strong arms lifted her back onto the pier before he jumped on behind her. He blew air into her mouth then pressed down onto her chest. Water poured out of her mouth as she coughed it out. He turned her on her side, so she didn’t swallow or choke on it. No sooner than when she rolled back onto her back his lips were on hers once again. Rey didn’t know what took over her and opened her mouth for him and reached to cup his face, but placed her fingertips along his ear instead. He moaned into her mouth and explored her body with a trembling hand. He moved the robe to either side of her body, admiring how her pert nipples protruded through the thin fabric of the chemise. He cupped her mound through the cold, wet cloth and grinned feeling her warm arousal beneath the chemise and the little gasp that escaped her lips. He then moved his body between her legs. He pulled on the fabric that covered her legs and ripped it down the middle. Rey planted her feet on the wooden dock below her and started scooting back. His large hands wrapped around her ankles and dragged her back to him. His eyes remained locked on hers as he lowered his head towards her body.

“Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.” He ran his mouth against the curls of her sex then licked a long wet strip along her folds before mouthing her cunt.

Rey took a deep breath at the sudden feeling of his tongue and lips on her. Warmth spread across her body. Her limbs felt heavy, body lightly shook as his tongue dipped in and out, and he drank her sweet nectar. She felt paralyzed as he continued to suck, lick, and tease her with his teeth. Something was building up deep within her that felt like it would tip over at any given second until he stopped. She let out a surprise squeal when he bit her inner right thigh. Once more, she could feel the burn of his venom trickle through the wound then through her veins. He licked his mark then sat up.

“I needed to taste you before I brought you to my brother,” he quietly stated.

She tried to speak, but found herself mesmerized by his appearance. He looked human, but not, as if he really were a mythical creature from old storybooks. 

“Who are you?” She finally managed.

“I’m the Silencer.”

Rey’s eyes widened at his answer. Her grandfather actually spoke the truth. “Am I dead?” 

The Silencer smirked. “Not yet.” He offered her his hand. 

Rey couldn’t help but notice his rather large cock as she looked down to his extended hand. Heat crossed her face again, and she averted her eyes while reluctantly giving him her hand.

“Do-do you have something to cover up?” 

“Don’t act shy now, Rey. I know you liked what I did to you, that you like how I look, and furthermore, you liked how I made you feel, and that I have left you wanting more. I would have given you more if I didn’t have to worry about my brother. You came on the full moon, just as we were foretold.” He took her by the arm and walked her down the pier then back through the garden’s gate.

“Someone will see you.” 

“Nobody will see us.”

The Silencer walked her through the garden then towards the woods further back on the palace grounds. The moonlight was quickly covered by the thick tops of the forest.

“Where are you taking me? And why do you have to bring me to your brother?” 

“Because of my brother’s appearance, it made him an easier target for the local fisherman. He had been hunted too many times. A young girl told him of the lake in these woods, and I can only assume he is in there.”

Biting her lip, she waited for him to answer her other question, but was quickly overcome with the need to ask another. “If you can grow legs, why live in the sea?”

“I haven’t had legs in nearly fifteen years,” he whispered mostly to himself.

Finally, she could see light ahead of them. The moon was reflecting off the small lake that lay hidden in the forest. Despite the peaceful song of the nearby cicadas, and the light trickle of a small waterfall, the lake felt dark, cold, and angry. Rey hesitated in stepping forward but was pulled by the Silencer. He stopped walking at the edge of the water and waited.

Moments later she saw a ripple in the still water. Slowly, dark hair rose from the lake followed by amber eyes, just like the Silencer’s. He swam towards them in the same fashion as the Silencer did in the ocean. Rey saw the tips of a bright red tail, decorated with black scales. The Silencer grimaced in pain and sat back down on the ground, Rey sat beside him not knowing what to do and watched as his legs fused back together into the blue and black tail.

“It is you,” the brother said. His piercing gaze sent chills down her body.

“Who are you?” She trembled as he got closer, eyeing the angry scar that traveled from his right eyebrow down through his face, neck, and chest.

He pulled himself onto the land and reached for her jaw. “I’m the Whisperer.” He ran his hand down her neck, along her clavicle, then behind her neck and up her hair as she observed his tail. Scars were prominent throughout his red and black scales. “I’ve waited for this day for a long time. Deep down, so have you.” He looked down to her perky lips and pulled her into a searing kiss. Her low moan when his tongue brushed against hers caused the brothers to smile.

“I have been waiting,” she quietly agreed, knowing deep down inside she has heard their call while in Exegol.

“She’s ripe for us brother,” the Silencer stated. “What better way to extract revenge on Palpatine other than siring a child with his granddaughter?”

Lifting Rey into his arms, the Whisperer began scooting back into the water. “She is ripe for me. You’ve already had a taste,” he hissed through his teeth. He quickly kissed her lips again and brought her into the water. Rey began to squirm.

“I almost drowned earlier!” She barely cried out before Whisperer’s teeth sunk into her other breast, leaving her breathless then limp in his arms.

“She is ripe for the both of us. She isn’t just for you,” the Silencer snapped and quickly followed.

The Whisperer merely smirked and brought Rey underwater. He quickly finished ripping her chemise and began shoving the robe off after he pulled her into another kiss. Rey’s hands held onto his broad, muscular shoulders as he pulled her closer. His cock hardened and emerged from the genital slit of his red tail and rubbed against her abdomen. Rey’s blood felt cold, and she finally tried to take the inevitable breath underwater. 

The Whisperer smiled against her mouth as she finally drew a breath, realizing she didn’t need air. His large hands traveled down her body and cupped the back of her thighs then placed her legs around his waist. With a hand now on the small of her back and along the side of her neck Whisperer thrust himself inside her womanhood, grunting as she was much tighter than he anticipated. Her head fell against him, feeling the tearing pain deep within and lightly shook as he held her. He slowly pulled back then pushed further in. Her hands dug into his arms, and she winced in pain from the intrusion. Whisperer’s lips mouthed her neck. Her mouth opened, and she relaxed her body then let out a small moan. His thumb traveled her jawline as he slid in and out of her.

Another pair of strong hands came around her chest and forcefully pulled Rey away from Whisperer. Silencer turned her around then placed one of her legs over his hip and slammed his cock into her pussy. He pummeled in and out of her over and over again, kissing her lips then her cheeks. Rey felt Whisperer’s strong hands on her arms. Her eyes were wide as she realized they were practically fighting over who was fucking her. Their lips were on either side of her neck, kissing and sucking her flesh as Rey looked towards the surface of the lake. Whisperer’s arm wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her back just the slightest. Silencer growled as he had to move with the sudden movement. His cock was now rubbing up against her clit as he filled her over and over again. Silencer kissed her again, prying her mouth open. His hand held her face. One of her hands was on Silencer’s bicep, the other on Whisperer’s arm around her waist. Suddenly, she felt Whisperer’s cock slowly nudge in. He moaned in her ear as Silencer moaned against her mouth. She felt full enough with just Silencer, but now she felt as if she would be split in two by their huge cocks fucking her pussy at the same time. She felt Whisperer’s hand grab her chin and pulled her away from Silencer’s kiss. His slightly long nails dug into her skin as he pulled her towards his mouth.

The Whisperer’s kiss was frantic and filled with need as his tongue grazed hers over and over again. Through the water she could hear their moans of pleasure as well as her own as they both slid in and out of her cunt. The Whisperer’s hand slid down to the base of her throat and firmly held onto her neck.

“So good for us,” the Whisperer mouthed against her open lips.

“Absolutely perfect. You like this. Don’t you?” The Silencer licked a long stripe against her neck with a hearty moan.

Rey whimpered between their arms as they ground in and out of her at a punishing pace. Their fucking was frenzied, and Rey began to feel weak once more. She looked towards the surface again. It called to her.

“She’s running out of time,” the Whisperer muttered and picked up his pace, grunting with each hard thrust.

In her weakened state, she could feel a warmth within her womb, tension building through her body that begged to be released. Their mouths traveled up and down her shoulders, her cheeks, her breasts. The Silencer rubbed her clit watching her reactions with a sense of pride. Her jaw dropped, and she squeezed her eyes shut as the tension came to a head, then felt as if something had snapped through her body. Warmth flowed through her as she cried and moaned out loud. Her walls clenched around the two large cocks causing the Silencer and the Whisperer to wantonly moan as they each came, their seed painting the walls deep within her.

Rey’s eyes fluttered open, and she felt the overwhelming need to breathe actual air again. The Whisperer swiftly began swimming towards the surface. He held her tightly against his body as the Silencer grabbed her disposed robe.

Her loud gasp filled the once silent air as they came above the surface of the water. Rey coughed and clung onto his shoulders. He let out an annoyed sigh as he tried to keep her still as he swam towards shore. Once in shallow water his strong tail separated into two strong legs. He walked her up the bank of the lake then laid her on the ground, kneeling next to her and checking her pulsepoint. She faintly grabbed his hand.

“Kylo.” 

With a hitched breath, Kylo snapped his eyes to hers. It was a name he hadn’t heard in years. His red irises flushed back to warm amber. They heard the light splashing of the Silencer walking up to them. Rey looked up to him as he knelt down and placed her soaked robe over her ripped chemise.

“Ben.” She whispered then finally fainted from exhaustion.

Ben and Kylo looked down at her and watched her breathing become steady.

“She remembered our names,” Kylo whispered.

“Princess Kira!” A young woman’s voice called in the night.

Ben and Kylo looked in the direction the woman’s voice came from and slowly re-entered the water. They kept their eyes just above the surface until they saw the figure running towards Rey then they sunk underwater.

“Princess Kira!” A young lady-in-waiting knelt down beside Rey. “Your majesty, you must wake up.”

The young woman sighed with relief when Rey opened her eyes. “Rose. What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

“It was no easy task. I woke with a terrible feeling and went to check on you. I haven’t been able to find any of the guards.”

Rey sat up and pulled the soaked robe over her shoulders. “You mustn’t report this to my grandfather. Do you understand?”

“Yes, of course your majesty. Now, you must get back. I’ll find something dry for you to wear. You cannot come down with an illness before your ball.” Rose helped Rey stand then they hastily walked away.

During their walk, Rey recalled the events. How she knew their eyes, their voices, how her body responded to them. They belonged to her, and she loved everything they did to her. She craved more from them. She looked back just once hoping to catch a final look.

  
  


Kylo and Ben re-emerged from the water.

“What an interesting turn of events,” Ben stated.

“We should kill the king while he sleeps,” Kylo growled.

“Patience, brother. We will have our revenge soon. Then she will be ours.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [ ReyloEndGame🦋](https://mobile.twitter.com/IAmAStarWarsFan) for being my Beta! Are you tired of all my Breylo yet? lol

_Little feet ran, hopped, and skipped through the garden. Young Rey giggled as she hid in the bushes, watching her nanny look for her, calling her by her formal name. She much preferred her middle name. She placed her tiny hand over her mouth and tried not to giggle as the nanny threw her hands up in the air out of frustration._

_“The Silencer and Whisperer will find you and drown you! Princess Rey! This is not funny and not behavior for a young royal!”_

_With a smirk, young Rey watched as the older woman stormed away hastily then looked to the gate in the distance. She wanted to see the sun set behind the mountains just beyond the ocean. She just needed to bide her time._

_She hopped throughout the woods on the palace grounds. She could hear the faintest sound of running water. She followed the sound until she came across a small lake. She sighed and sat down near the tree line, admiring the beauty of the lake. There was a small stream that led into the lake. Tiny wildflowers filled the grass that surrounded the grassy field that led to the lake. Several large rocks and boulders were along the East side of the water and looked to be an opening to a cave. If there was a cave, maybe a pirate buried his treasure! Or would a princess wait for her prince to rescue her? She still didn’t understand the word rescue, as her education in Jakku wasn’t the best, and most did not believe in educating girls. Her job was to learn how to sew clothes and flour bags. Though she was just five years old, she loved the idea of a prince or a man rescuing a lady, even daring to dream a lady could save a man. Just the idea of it always made Rey sigh the dreamiest sigh her little lungs could offer._

_Hours passed, and Rey let her imagination take over as she thought of all the fun fairy tales. She could have played by the lake, but she heard her new grandfather would be taking her to her new home. Something happened to her parents, but no one told her where they were. The wind tickled her hair._

_“_ **_Come to us_ ** _.”_

_Blinking, the young girl stood as tall as her little form could._

_“_ **_Rey, be with us._ ** _”_

“Where?” Rey looked around.

“ **_The ocean._ ** _”_

_As fast as her legs let her, she ran back through the woods. The air was quickly cooling as the sun had started setting. She didn’t realize she spent that much time hiding already. She paused in the bushes surrounding the palace garden, making sure the coast was clear. Oddly, it was, not a soul in sight or to be heard. She was scared the guards would be called to hunt her down after all this time. She ran over to the gate and found the latch was already pulled back. Suddenly, she felt as if her body were in a panic and full of pain, particularly across her right cheek. She looked herself over, and saw there were no injuries and slipped past through the partly opened gate and ran down the walkway._

_The wind guided her past the piers to the large boulders and rocks far from the palace walls. She looked to the mountains across the large body of water and smiled as the sun set. Her pace slowed down, and she looked around, not really knowing why she was here, why she was called to the ocean, why no one was nearby. Not only could she not see anyone, she couldn’t hear anything aside from the wind and the brackish waters nearby. She felt the ocean was angry. Movement near the rocks caught her attention, and she ran over to the hard terrain._

_Pained breathing was the first thing she heard aside from the sea and the wind, then she saw him: a young lad, not quite a boy, but not quite a man. She could see his labored breathing from watching his shoulders move up and down. She could tell he was in pain. He looked as though he was covering half of his face with his hands. Cautiously she approached._

_“What happened? Do you need help?” Her meek voice called to him then continued her approach._

_With a pained breath he stopped moving. That is when she noticed the other figure in the water. He looked focused, yet worried._

_“She’s here,” the boy in the water said._

_With a growl the one who sounded as though he were in physical pain turned towards her, reached out and grabbed her by her tiny neck with a growl. Rey let out a terrified scream until he applied pressure, and she found she couldn’t._

_“I will make your death as painful as possible! This is all your fault!” He yelled. His voice was filled with pain and anger._

_The eye she could see was angry and a reddish hue. She had never seen red eyes in people before. She found herself mesmerized then felt the pull. He dragged her over until her feet bumped into his leg. She looked down and realized he didn’t have legs, only a large red tail with black stripes. Through the scales she could see fresh blood, and deep cuts, old scars, blood dripped from above his tale, and she glanced back up. He had finally removed his hand from his face. A large laceration cut through his visage._

_“Calm down, Kylo,” the other softly said._

_“Why? Are you the one who is constantly hunted down? All because her God forsaken grandfather cursed us! Look at me! I’m the most noticeable thing in the ocean.” He loosened his grip. “Ben, they’ll never stop hunting me.”_

_“I think the most noticeable things are the prettiest,” Rey offered, wanting to help him feel better. He was one of the prettiest boys she had ever seen, even with his scary wound. He must have looked like the other until just recently considering how fresh it looked. Despite his feral growl in response, she wanted to help him._

_“Let her go, Kylo. I will do what needs to be done.”_

_Kylo’s lip curled in disgust then looked at the little girl. Her empathetic hazel eyes bore into his cursed soul, and he released her with an annoyed grunt then turned away from her. Ben slowly pulled his way up the rock, his eyes never leaving Rey. Rey pulled a handkerchief from the sleeve of her dress._

_“I was told I could no longer wear dresses with pockets,” she quietly explained, “this may not be the softest or the cleanest, but,” she reached towards Kylo’s face and placed it over his cheek, “maybe it can stop the bleeding.”_

_Kylo flinched at her touch then glared at her._

_“Come with me, Rey.” Ben wrapped his fingers around her arm then pulled her to him. She accidentally dropped her handkerchief. “Be with me.”_

_Young Rey looked into Ben’s amber colored eyes and smiled. She wrapped her little arms around his neck and let him pick her up. She placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, as if she were ready to fall asleep. Kylo picked up the handkerchief she dropped when Ben pulled her. He looked at the blood on the once clean fabric then looked at the girl, realizing she was an innocent party of her bloodline’s treachery. Ben carefully turned away from Kylo and slid back down towards the water. She opened her eyes and waved goodbye to Kylo._

_Ben trekked through the shallow water. He would carry her to where it was deep enough to drown her. He just couldn’t decide if he would do it nearby, so her grandfather would have the body to “mourn” over, or just let her be lost deep in the sea, just as he did with the party who had just tried to kill Kylo. Kylo has killed more than Ben. He was more aggressive in his attacks, but with his current injury, Ben swiftly took over and mercilessly drowned the men who harmed his brother._

_“Why do they hunt him?” She whispered. Ben stopped moving._

_“Because the coloring of his fin makes him stand out. They want to kill us and put our bodies on display. All because your grandfather has a vendetta against our family.”_

_“I’m sorry he is like that,” she sleepily said and closed her eyes despite feeling her body go further into the water, only her arms and head remained dry._

_“Ben, wait,” Kylo called._

_“Kylo, I can’t hold on much longer. The spell to hide us from everyone but the Palpatines is quickly fading. Maz said it only works for short bits of time. You're too injured to concentrate on doing it yourself.”_

_“Bring her back to land.”_

_“She’ll just grow into our enemy. Palpatine will make her just as cold and dangerous as he is!” Ben turned back around, water splashed on her face._

_“There’s a lake, hidden in the forest. Can Kylo hide in the lake?” She lifted her head off Ben’s shoulder and studied the shiny, yet nearly transparent scales on his cheek bones and traced her tiny fingers among them._

_“What lake?” Kylo winced and slid across the rock towards them._

_“Damn it, Kylo, she’s coming out of the trance.” Ben looked at her more alert eyes then back to his brother. It would have been easier to drown her if she were under his spell, practically asleep in his arms. Now he would have to feel her struggle. “And stay out of the water or the sharks will smell your blood.”_

_“I can show you. You can hide, and no one will hurt you,” Rey insisted._

_Kylo began to smile then stopped. “They’ll notice if we aren’t in this ocean. We can’t swim out of Varykino Sound and into the main ocean due to the curse. They’re bound to notice something and hunt us down in the forest.”_

_Ben sighed with defeat. He knew what he had to do. “I can stay here, cause a diversion every so often so no one notices your absence. Or I can drown her and end the Palpatine bloodline, just as the Solo bloodline will eventually die out with us.” His voice was full of pain. He’d rather not kill a child, but he had been waiting for revenge. He felt Rey’s arms tighten around his neck. Rey felt their conflict._

_“I’ll help you. I’ll help you end the curse. I promise,” she whispered in Ben’s ear. Her innocence almost made Ben believe she could help them._

_“No. Our bloodline will not be destroyed. We will find a way to end this.” Kylo looked at the young girl. “Show us the lake.”_

_Ben swam back to Kylo and handed Rey over to him. “I’ll stay here and try to concentrate my energy on the spell that provides us temporary stealth and protection. Rey, promise me you will not let your grandfather influence you.”_

_Little Rey held her pinky towards Ben. He looked at her dainty finger and smirked offering his pinky in return. She wrapped her finger around his as best as she could._

_“Goodbye, Ben. We’ll be together again some day. I know it!” Rey smiled a toothy grin._

_Kylo placed Rey on the rock and carefully dragged his tail across it. “Show me the way to the lake.” His eyes were nearly begging her for whatever protection she could offer him._

_“Can you” -she looked at his tail sympathetically- “walk?”_

_“No, I haven’t had legs in nearly five years.”_

_“You might further hurt yourself.” Rey looked around for something, anything to wrap his tail in._

_“It’s better than dying if this lake can actually provide protection. I’ll be fine. Show me the way.”_

_Rey wrapped her fingers and Kylo’s pinky and ring fingers and gave him a smile then walked in the direction of the lake. Ben watched as they slowly disappeared._

  
  


_Once they made their way to the lake, an exhausted Kylo looked at the pristine waters._

_“You’re absolutely certain, no one will find me.” His whole body shook, the veins in his arms and forehead stuck out from exertion. The blood from his face long dried, and he only had a few fresh cuts from dragging his body through the forest._

_“I hid here for hours. My nanny, the king’s guards, no one could find me. Like it was made for me.” Rey watched as Kylo pushed through and made his way to the lake, sliding tail first to the water then laying his back against the mud along the bank. He let out a long sigh as he looked to the sky above him. “I only wish I didn’t have to leave. He’s taking me to some place called Exegol.”_

_Kylo’s eyes glared at the moon as she spoke. “He wants to keep you away from us. It is the way of things.”_

_“But why?”_

_“You are too young to understand, little one. Don’t turn, Rey. Stay as you are. Children’s minds are so innocent.”_

_“Are you going to be okay?”_

_Kylo smiled at her naive question. He would now be by himself for the foreseeable future, just so he could survive. He and his brother had been stuck in this cursed form since they were ten. The five years that had passed were treacherous and he felt he just betrayed his brother by leaving Ben on his own. Kylo just wanted to go a day without someone hunting him. He wanted to find a way to break the curse and be free of the mental and physical pain._

_“I will be fine. Goodbye, Rey.”_

_“It’s not goodbye,” she cheerfully said. “I’ll always be with you and your brother. I’ll return, one day.”_

_“I’ll wait for you.” Kylo could only hope he wouldn’t regret his decision to let the young princess live. If she were dark like her grandfather, she would be harder to kill than the innocent child that stood before him._

  
  


Rey woke in her bed and wrinkled her brow. She hadn’t dreamt of the young twins in years. She’s never dreamed of them taking her virginity. She peaked under the covers and saw her chemise in one piece. Her hair felt dry, but her whole body felt completely sore. She let out a long sigh and looked at the ceiling above her as she recalled the latest dream from hours earlier. She moved her head and looked at the window that was now closed. She remembered the window being open last night.

“Good morning, Princess Kira,” Rose chimed as she walked through the door with a tray of food and tea.

Rey glanced over and offered a small smile. “Good morning, Rose.” 

“I have explained to your grandfather you had one of your night terrors last night. He said you may have your breakfast here in your room.” She placed the tray on a small table and cupped her hands in front of her.

“A night terror?” Rey sat up then got out of bed as Rose brought a robe to her, stifling a moan at the tenderness she felt. She almost felt as if she had been torn in two.

“Don’t you remember, your majesty?” Rose helped slip the robe over Rey’s shoulders.

“I thought it was all real,” Rey whispered to herself then sat down at her little table and began eating.

“Are you excited to be presented tonight? Princes and dukes from all over are rumored to arrive,” Rose asked, her excitement bubbling over.

Rey smiled at her lady-in-waiting’s genuine happiness, but couldn’t help but feel bitter. No one was coming to see her. They were coming to meet the crown and it’s heir. She suspected no one really respected her grandfather. Why else would they live in such a cold, desolate location such as Exegol?

“If you don’t mind me asking, why does his majesty reside in Exegol when this estate is surrounded by such beauty?”

“I suppose it is because my grandfather listens to superstitious tales.” She brought a bite of eggs to her mouth.

_Be with me_

Rey dropped her fork and snapped her head in the direction of her window.

“Princess Kira?”

_Rey_

The deep voice was practically purring. Rey felt a tingling travel through her body followed by a wave of warmth.

“Princess Kira?” Rose cautiously asked again.

“Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“Nothing.” Rey tried to offer a polite smile and quickly sipped her tea.

_Come to me_

Rey unceremoniously dropped her teacup on the saucer, stood up and ran to the window. After a few jerks of her arm she finally wretched it open and smiled and closed her eyes as the fresh air hit her face. The wind danced through her hair. She could feel Ben’s and Kylo’s lips dance across her skin. 

_Rey_

It was if she could feel the odd sensation of being touched under water, how the water slowed their movements down as they roughly ran their hands over her body, holding her tightly, taking her virtue. She nearly begged for more, but found herself in a state of awe and almost disbelief.

_I’ve been waiting for you. Be with me._

In a swift movement, Rey pulled her chemise out just enough and looked at her breasts. She could see faint teeth marks surrounded by bruises on her breasts. It really happened. She quickly placed the fabric against her chest again, tempted to look down between her thigh where Ben had bit her after he tasted her.

“Rose, tell me, what gown am I to wear again?”

“His majesty insisted on the white gown. To show the purest woman in the land, full of virtue, honesty, and integrity.”

_We will always be with you._

One of Rey’s eyebrows shot up with a smirk, for she was none of those things, especially after last night.

“Where are my clothes from last night?”

“I apologize, your majesty, I got rid of them. Your chemise,” Rose blushed, “was completely destroyed. I do not know how you managed to rip it the way you did. The robe, it would have never dried in time. If the king ever found out you were near the water, he would have my head as well as half the guards.” 

_Rey_

“No, you did the right thing.” Rey turned to Rose. “Thank you, Rose.” For the briefest of moments, Rey thought she should permanently silence her lady-in-waiting and good friend, but the moment quickly passed as the names of the twins came to her again. “Rose, what can you tell me about the name of Solo?”

The young hand looked stunned and tried to speak, but then stopped herself. Rey walked towards her. 

“I knew it. I knew secrets were being kept from me. Who goes by the name of Solo?”

“I don’t know if I’m supposed to know anything, but everyone talks!” Rose backed up, a little startled by Rey’s demeanor.

“Tell me.”

“The names, Organa-Solo, they're the rulers of the neighboring kingdoms of Alderaan and Chandrila. The Princess of Alderaan married a commoner before she became queen. They had twin sons who vanished without a trace fifteen years ago.”

“That’s all?” Rey felt confused. Judging by Rose’s reaction moments earlier, she expected more.

“There was a time before either one of us was born, where war threatened to spill over the lands of Alderaan, Chandrila, Exegol, and Naboo. A peace treaty was proposed between Exegol and Alderaan. As you know, your grandfather is the king of Exegol and Naboo. This treaty would combine the powers of the houses in the future. Your grandfather offered, and I heard this offer was not legitimate,”

“Sounds about right,” Rey cut in.

“He told the Queen of Alderaan since she already had twin boys, he would offer any granddaughters to the eldest first, the second born if the granddaughter was rejected by the eldest. He would have his granddaughter ready to be wed by her twentieth birthday, here in Naboo. He only needed to find his son, who rejected the title of Crown Prince and fled the kingdom. However, the Queen of Alderaan was no fool for she was the one who helped his son go into exile. She had spies in Jakku watching over them. News traveled fast when the former Prince of Exegol and his wife welcomed a daughter, but the location of your birth was kept secret. Queen Leia offered to “help” your grandfather find his new granddaughter, and wanted to present her future daughter-in-law to her oldest child. Your grandfather invited the King and Queen of Alderaan along with both the Crown Princes to Naboo and held a ceremony to celebrate both your birth and your engagement, even though you and your parents would not be present. He had decided by announcing he had a granddaughter, his kingdoms would be more approachable, but he would ultimately decide who his heir would marry and cross bloodlines with.” Rose nervously wrung her hands together. “Some say it was a sorcerer that took the boys and turned them into vile sea creatures. Others say it was King Palpatine himself… that he led the boys astray and drowned them in the sea. They were only ten years old when they disappeared.” Rose saw Rey’s face harden and immediately panicked. “I would never say that about the King. Princess Kira, you must believe me!” Rose pleaded.

“I would say he did it. What happened to the King and Queen of Alderaan?”

“OH! It’s terrible. They say the King nearly went mad, and the Queen wanted to die from a broken heart. They vowed their revenge and the countries have been at war ever since.”

“I’m twenty years old, the war has been going on for that long? Don’t look at me surprised. You know grandfather keeps me as ignorant as possible. You’ve had to help me quite a bit. He expects me to rule with an iron fist, however he plans to give complete rule to whoever my future husband may be. I’m just a vessel.”

_You belong with us now, Rey._

She turned back to the window and looked towards the ocean. “I would like to dress and walk the palace grounds.”

“I’m sorry, your majesty, the King said you are to remain in your room until it is time for you to get ready for the ball.”

Rey wanted nothing more than to break something in that very moment. He must have known she snuck out last night.

“Cheer up, it will be a wonderful ball-”

“You expect me to cheer up? I cannot walk the palace grounds hours before my grandfather decides which suitor is best for me? My choices are always made for me.”

Rose wanted to tell her perhaps her grandfather would find someone Rey would eventually care for or like, but she couldn’t bring herself to say such a lie.

  
  


That night, the grand hall was packed with visitors from all over wanting to see the Princess. Princes and Dukes were dressed to the nines. The other ladies who were also being presented were also well dressed, but did not shine like Rey. Her hair was pulled back in three buns and decorated with small jewels. Her gown, thankfully covered the bite marks on her breasts. The corset was tightened to the point she could barely breathe. The skirts were heavy, and lovely beading and jewels that matched the ones in her hair were embroidered throughout the gown. 

“Oh for goodness sakes, Kira, at least try to smile. Men from all over came here for you. Now, you will ignore anyone from Chandrila, Alderaan, and Ajan Kloss. Those people are our enemies,” King Palpatine lectured with a voice full of disgust.

“If it brings peace to the lands-”

“You will do as I say. Or I will personally see any fool from those countries that talks to you hanged.”

  
  


The voices that had been calling her throughout the day had long faded away and she felt terribly lonesome. Hours passed and she danced nearly nonstop with the men of Mustafar, Naboo, even a few from Jakku, and she didn’t take a liking to anyone. Just as she looked around to find her lady in waiting she felt a strange tingle ripple throughout her body. The bites upon her breasts and thigh felt warm, goosebumps traveled across her flesh and she felt their eyes on her. She slowly turned around and saw the crowd pull apart for two men. Two tall, well built men. One in a beautiful blue suit and the other a deep red. Rey’s lips parted as they both stopped before her and gave her a curt bow, and she quickly curtseyed in return. She could hear the whispers flow across the room.

“Surely that white dress is unbecoming of you, my princess.” Kylo took her by the left hand.

“I would think after last night you could have asked for any other color.” Ben took her right hand. They each kissed her hands.

Heat crossed her face as they walked her back to the dance floor. She thought there was no way they expected her to dance with the both of them at the same time, but she could tell by their eyes that once again her attention would be split between the two.

Kylo released her hand, and Ben held her hand just at shoulder height then placed his hand on her waist. Once her hand was in place the music started once again. Kylo, while interested in Rey, was also keeping a lookout for the King. His deadly eyes scanned the room and smirked when he noticed the King glanced over at his granddaughter, still completely ignorant with who she was dancing with despite the disruption their sudden appearance caused. 

“I don’t, I don’t understand. How are the two of you here?” Rey whispered, admiring how her question made Ben’s lip turn up into a smile.

“That is the question of the evening isn’t it? Unless you want to answer why you think you can get away with dancing with all of these men, when my brother and I have claimed you all to ourselves.”

“No one knows you are alive, and dancing with these men, picking a husband, that is my decision to make.”

“Is it? I’m sure that it is your grandfather’s decision. Isn’t it?” Ben studied the freckles on her face. “We have always been destined to be together, Rey. Your grandfather only tried to stop it.”

“My grandfather had no way of knowing I would actually be a girl.”

“An old witch named Maz foretold my mother of the day the light would be born, but warned darkness would soon overtake the land. When my brother and I were born, she told our parents part of our souls had disappeared. That it would return in ten years time, in the barren desert country of Jakku. She went on to explain Kylo and I would be at the dark king’s mercy, so my mother decided to make a deal with him.”

“Only, your grandfather offered the deal first, not knowing our mother knew more than he did, such as the whereabouts of his own son.” Kylo cut in. Ben handed Rey to Kylo with a kiss of her hand, then watched the old King as Kylo and Rey danced. “She sent a trusted friend, Lor San Tekka, to watch over his son and his wife. All of the kingdoms were informed of your birth almost immediately. My mother thought public knowledge of your birth would corner Palpatine into a treaty. She also had Maz conduct a spell where you had to return to Naboo before your twentieth birthday, when you were supposed to marry my brother. Instead Palpatine became enraged and refused to sign a treaty then cursed my brother and myself the first night we were in Naboo. In my anger, I began whispering to the hunters, drawing them to their watery graves. Ben later learned how to do this. We could feel you. You were kept away from the water, but I could see you. I saw you over the years. It was only if water collected nearby. Your grandfather made sure to keep you away from the ocean, rivers, lakes. I wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t let you have a proper bath, just the sponge bath.” Kylo rolled his lips and smirked at her flushed skin. “Palpatine has been trying to find the keys to immortality. Look at him, though he looks old, does it look like he has aged in the last fifteen years?”

“Not really.”

“Palpatine knows, should you marry my brother, for he is the oldest, or myself, we would be a threat to him. We would take over the throne, unite the kingdoms, and bring a new order throughout the lands. He not only thrives off of bloodshed and war, he survives off of it.” Kylo admired her eyes for a moment then grinned mischievously at Rey. “Or you can really cause a scandal and marry us both.”

“I don’t even know you.” Rey felt taken back by his bluntness.

“Oh you do, and that showed last night. You don’t know anyone here, not even your lady-in-waiting. Her lover is the man your grandfather wishes to become your husband, Lord Armitage Hux.” Kylo gave her a sympathetic look as he watched her charismatic eyes turn cold and distant. “I’m sorry, your fate has always been decided for you. You’ve never been given the choice, until now. Rey, choose one of us. Be with us.” Kylo let his eyes wonder what was shown of her breasts. “We have already ruined you. For all you know, you could be carrying-”

“Kylo, please,” Rey begged. “If grandfather has decided, what am I to do? Can you help me?”

“We both can. It won’t be just your life that will be affected, Rose, Armitage, all of the kingdoms.” Kylo nodded towards the back, where an upset Rose stood next to a man with red hair. “No one will be able to stop us, not even your grandfather.” 

Rey saw something deadly in Kylo’s eyes, something that should have frightened her, but didn’t. She felt Ben on the other side of her. She looked over and saw that her grandfather stood from his throne.

“You like that idea, don’t you?” Ben whispered in her ear. “Becoming my wife? Or if you are as adventurous as last night, _our_ wife.” He smiled at her small, unlady-like whimper.

“Wait, you still haven’t answered my question.” Rey turned to Ben. 

“Maz tried to find out what she could. We do not know the extent of the curse. Long ago, she explained how to temporarily hide ourselves from man, and how your blood helps break the spells. Just as our venom helped you breath underwater, your blood brings out our human form again. For all we know we can now transform between human and merfolk. That is such a ridiculous term.” 

“Didn’t I promise that I would always be with you?”

“A child’s promise,” Ben responded. 

“It was a promise that helped us hold onto hope, even when there was nothing to hope for.” Kylo quickly added.

“Kira, what have we here?” King Palpatine approached.

“Grandfather, I-” Rey didn’t know how to answer the old king, but something told her he might have already suspected.

“Benjamin Solo, Crown Prince of Alderaan.”

“Kylo Ren, Crown Prince of Alderan.”

For once, King Palpatine was stunned with silence. They could tell he was trying to figure out how they were here, then he grinned at the large scar that bore down Kylo’s face.

“Kira, please return to your rooms.”

“Actually, your Majesty, she was just accepting my proposal. Weren’t you, Princess Rey?” Ben held onto her left hand with a firm grip.

“That is not her name, and she will not accept.”

“Are you breaking the treaty that was signed nearly twenty years ago? She is to marry my brother.” Kylo glared at Palpatine.

“The ball is over,” King Palpatine announced. “My granddaughter, Kira, Crown Princess of Exegol is to wed Lord Armitage Hux.” Palpatine glared at Rey as she looked towards Rose who let out a distraught cry. “The war from my lands of Exegol, Mustafar, and Naboo will continue to lay siege-”

Kylo squeezed Rey’s right hand, her attention turned to him. “Rey, remember what I said, he does live off of bloodshed from war. I’ll end it here tonight. Forgive me.” 

Kylo pulled her into a deep kiss, several gasps could be heard before Palpatine's call for his guards to arrest and behead him for touching Rey. She longed to stroke the scar on his face, but Ben’s grip on her hand was firm. As quickly as he kissed her, he ended it before she could return it then he stood in front of Rey as the guards came running over. With no warning, Kylo pulled out a blood red dagger and struck Palpatine up the face with one quick motion. The King immediately hollered in pain as Kuruk and Vicrul caught him. The wound on the old king reflected Kylos. Rey let out a terrified scream. Ben then shifted and held her arms and pulled her against him as they watched Kylo strike Palpatine again.

“Don’t be afraid, Rey. He’s doing what must be done,” Ben stated against her hairline.

Cardo and Trudgen stood by Ben and Rey. Ap’lek and Ushar stood behind Kylo.

“What are you doing? Kill him!” King Palpatine screamed palming the bloodied wound and backing away.

“Your guards, are they not the Knights of Ren?” Kylo growled, slowly smirking as Palpatine realized Kylo had been their master all along. 

Ever since they could walk, Ben had been trained to take on the duties of the king, and Kylo began training in knighthood. He would faithfully serve his brother and protect the crown at all costs. Six boys joined Kylo in his training when he was age eight, two years before the curse. They trained under his Uncle, Lord Skywalker, one of the greatest knights in the lands with a fair reputation. After Ben and Kylo disappeared, the six Knights of Ren remained loyal to Kylo and knew one day their master would return, Lord Skywalker took a vow of silence and went into exile in a monastery. Han and his friend Lord Calrissian secretly escorted the six knights to finish their training under Lord Maul in Mustafar. 

Kylo gave the old king a shrug of the shoulders. “You thought you could end the Skywalker-Solo bloodline. You were wrong.” Kylo mercilessly cut the other cheek then stabbed Palpatine in the chest with a cruel smile. “When you couldn’t drown us as small boys, you thought a spell would hold us back. The years I was hunted down made me survive out of pure rage and spite along with the calling to the light I could feel all the way from Jakku!” He pointed behind him towards Rey, blood dripping off the knife. “Eventually that light was moved to Exegol.”

“Nothing to see here folks, the ball is over.” Lord Armitage Hux began leading guests closest to the doors out. Hoping for a ripple effect, Rose also helped lead guests out.

“Stay here, he needs you now. Just as you need him. You felt us, didn’t you? You felt our calls, after the rain.” Ben ran his hand in circles on her back.

“I didn’t know it at the time. I didn’t know what that feeling was.” Rey shakily whispered, still horrified at watching her grandfather get mutilated. Though he didn’t treat her with love and kindness, he was all the family she had.

Ben tilted her chin up and kissed her then let go of Rey and cautiously walked up to Kylo as he lifted the dagger to strike down again. “Kylo, let me finish what you started. Go to her.”

Kylo paused and blinked his eyes a few times. “I’m a monster. She does not need me.”

“That’s right, both of you are monsters. She will never choose wretched, cursed, mass murderers such as yourselves.” Palpatine smirked, ignoring the blood rolling down his face when he saw Rey’s frightened expression.

“Be with me,” Rey whispered.

Kylo couldn’t look at her. In the first five years of the curse, he had killed the humans who hunted him down. He knew he killed more than Ben, and enjoyed the act of killing. Ben would try to calm him down, and help finish drowning the fisherman. Ben would have Kylo focus on the distant pulse of a heart they could feel. The pull to the light tugged on their souls. 

With a heavy sigh Kylo handed the bloodied dagger to Ben. Kylo turned to find Rey looking at the two of them with wide eyes. He expected Rey to look at her grandfather and run as fast as she could, but she reached a hand towards him instead.

“Take her out of this room,” Ben commanded when Kylo took her hand.

“No. I know he ordered the deaths of my parents. He tried to keep the two of you away from me. I want to see you kill him.” She then smiled. “Then, I want more of what I had last night.”

“You little whore-” Palpatine let out a gurgled scream as Ben took the opportunity to stab him in the stomach. Kuruk and Vicrul stood the King up once more.

Rey coldly smiled at her grandfather. “Remember, Grandfather, my only purpose in this life is to carry an heir and a spare. I’ll be a wonderful vessel for Ben _and_ Kylo.”

“You ungrateful, little bitch.”

Ben struck the dagger through Palpatine’s heart, then repeatedly stabbed him over and over again before tossing the dagger.

“The King of Naboo is now dead. I, Benjamin Solo, Crown prince of Alderaan, will now take over the throne.” He turned back to Rey who held onto Kylo. “Rey, I want you to join me. You can rule the kingdoms with me, and my brother. You can have us both, or just one of us if that is _your_ decision. All I know is that we have all been lonely long enough.” He watched as Rey took several deep breaths, her wide eyes never leaving his. He couldn’t help but look at her breasts with each deep breath. “I want this palace cleared out, immediately.”

The remaining guests slowly backed away towards the door, most watched the King’s execution in a mix of horror and relief. 

“Dismember the body, and deposit the pieces throughout the lava banks in the volcanic fields of Mustafar. Then, report to the King and Queen of Alderaan.” Kylo nodded towards the guards. He cupped Rey’s face and opened his mouth to speak, but Rey cut him off by pulling him down into a deep kiss, then crooking her finger at Ben for him to come to her. She was free to take charge of her destiny. As soon as she felt Ben next to her she broke the kiss and leaned up towards Ben who was ready for her lips. 

“Bow down to your King,” Ben muttered between kisses. Rey slowly pulled away and gave a small curtsey.

“I think she should show you your new throne, brother.” Kylo raised an eyebrow then took her hand to his lips.

“You should try out your new throne, your highness, to see if it’s to your” -Rey eyed his groin, then rubbed her hand up his bulging pants- “satisfaction.”

“I like the sound of that.” Ben smirked.

“And Kylo” -Rey took her hand from his fingers and cupped his face- “don’t think I’ve forgotten you.” She slowly ran her hand down his body then cupped his cock. “My lonely prince, let me reward you for your help in freeing me from my grandfather.”

  
  


Rey led them by the hand to the throne room. She paused in front of the throne and watched Ben sit on it. He looked absolutely handsome and regal, one of two perfect men to rule the beautiful country of Naboo.

“Come to me, Princess.” Ben crooked a finger at her. Rey let go of Kylo’s hands and walked to the throne. “Show your appreciation for your new king.” He pulled her on his lap then took her chin between his thumb and index finger. 

Through her skirts she could feel his large erection, and he sat her just right, rubbing teasingly against her. Ben opened her mouth then kissed her, slipping his tongue in before groping her breast. She let out a loud moan that was mostly swallowed by Ben’s mouth. 

Kylo watched as his brother fondled her. His cock twitched as Ben lowered his hand and began to lift her skirts until he was able to slide his hand under the fabric. Rey moaned again and rubbed herself against both his cock and his fingers. Rey opened her eyes and looked at Kylo. Ben smiled against their kiss then pulled away.

“Kylo, she is so wet for us. Look at her. Even while on her King’s lap, she is desperate for the two of us. Come to her brother. She did say she wanted to reward you.”

Ben had Rey stand for a moment, so he could free his cock from his pants then sat back down. He began to lift her skirts then scooted her back towards him. Kylo’s eyes locked with Rey’s. She bit her lip and smiled at him before eyeing his crotch.

“Tell me you want me, Kylo. AH!” 

Rey let out a loud moan as Ben slid her down his shaft. She instinctively rolled her hips. Ben’s hands held her hips firmly and slowly helped her in her motions. As Kylo freed his cock Rey’s mouth gaped open, watching him stroke his long, hard, angry red shaft. She eyed how the veins bulged out, the dark red color, nearly purple at the head, and how his thumb smeared his precum over the tip. He walked up to the throne, heavy cock in his hand just begging to be sucked. Ben adjusted his position and helped hold Rey in place as she leaned towards Kylo’s length. She kissed the tip then ran her tongue up and down, her eyes never leaving Kylo’s.

“Please,” he nearly begged.

Rey smiled and took him inch by inch. Kylo let out a deep breath through his nose and ran his hand through his hair then looked at Ben. They both nodded to each other before thrusting into Rey. Her pussy clenched against Ben’s length as Kylo’s nearly choked her. Her moans were muffled by Kylo’s thick cock. The slapping noise of Ben fucking into her became louder. Both men grunted and moaned out loud as they fucked in and out of her, whispering sweet praises for their princess, their rescuer, their lover. Rey’s whole body responded to the lovely sensation of taking both of their cocks. She may have been “pure” before meeting them, but that didn’t mean she didn’t explore her body and find what felt euphoric. Ben was hitting her deeper than she could ever reach, and she felt her climax quickly building. Kylo slipped his free hand under her tight bodice, groping and pinching her nipples. Ben and Kylo slipped and in and out over and over again. Ben began pounding into her harder, the pitch of her moans growing higher with each thrust only to be drowned out by Kylo’s cock. She screamed against his length as she came. The vibrations of her voice and the clenching of her pussy caused a chain reaction from the men, both coming nearly immediately after her. Rey swallowed Kylo’s salty seed. She could feel Ben’s drip out of her as he lifted her off of his lap.

  
  


Rey doesn’t remember how they ended up back in her rooms, but was grateful to be on her bed after Ben and Kylo stripped her out of her dress instead of the cold, hard floors of the palace. She sat between them, her legs spread, core throbbing as their hands ran up and down her body when they weren’t teasing her wet folds. She shared her attention and kisses between the two men. 

She happily rubbed her tongue against Ben’s after he thrust it in her mouth. His fingers slid in and out of her pussy, rubbing her inner walls harder with every moan that escaped her lips. Rey wrapped her fingers around his cock, rubbing the precum over the tip with her thumb. Kylo ran a trail of kisses upon her shoulder as he massaged her breasts. Kylo’s fingers joined Ben’s, rubbing her inner walls, his thumb teasing her clit as Rey would buck her hips seeking more stimulation. She finally broke her kiss with Ben and turned to Kylo who anxiously kissed her. She began enthusiastically rubbing her hand up and down Kylo’s cock. The men moaned and gasped in unison at her strokes. Ben pulled his soaked fingers out of her pussy and greedily sucked her juices off.

“I need you now.” Ben moaned in her ear and pulled her body over his. Kylo’s fingers slipped out of her, and he positioned himself directly behind her then placed his hand on her thigh as Ben helped Rey position herself over his hips. 

“Kylo, I think you should help me,” Rey teasingly said, leaning back to kiss his neck. “Help guide me. Then, take me like you did last night.”

“You liked having both of our cocks inside of you?” 

“You both enjoyed it just as much as I did.”

Kylo leaned over Rey, deeply kissing her once more, reaching down and grasping Ben’s cock while lightly pushing Rey’s hip down to help “guide” her along Ben’s length. Ben hissed through his teeth as Kylo firmly grabbed him, and Ben didn’t miss the subtle strokes before Kylo led Rey down his shaft. Rey wrapped her hand through Kylo’s hair as she slowly moved up and down Ben’s cock. Kylo’s free hand grasped her right breast, while Ben groped her left and slowly thrust into her. Rey pulled away from Kylo and leaned over Ben, then ran her hands along his sculpted abs and pectorals with a lusty smile. Ben thrust into her faster. The slapping of their skin grew louder as did Rey’s wanton moans and pleads for more. Ben rolled her over and pushed her knees towards her chest and slammed into her. He smiled as Rey let out a pleasured scream. Both Ben and Kylo enjoyed watching how Rey would bite lip in between gasps or run her fingers through her hair as she held a breath. Kylo licked his fingers and slid his fingers over her pink bud. Rey looked down to try to watch Ben fuck her as Kylo added to her pleasure by playing with her clit. She let out louder moans as Ben’s heavy balls slammed against her skin with each thrust. Ben abruptly pulled out and took a deep breath.

“Kylo, fuck her. I’m too close to coming.” Ben said as he moved to the side, making room for Kylo.

Kylo placed her left leg over his shoulder and fully sheathed himself. Rey squirmed under Kylo as his cock hit her just a bit differently than Ben’s. Ben seemed more graceful, while Kylo was nearly aggressive in his movements. He kissed her leg and ran his hand up her body, leaving a small trail of fire across her skin. He lightly grabbed her throat then put her leg back on the mattress and kissed her lips. Ben slowly stroked his length watching Rey’s face as Kylo ground in and out of her, how their tongues danced against one another’s and how their wet kisses sounded just like the lewd slapping of their skin.

“You need more, don’t you Rey?” Kylo ran his thumb along her bottom lip.

“I do.”

“Get on my brother.” Kylo pulled out, ignoring her frown.

Rey sat up, her hot, wet core throbbed, she quickly crawled to Ben seeking relief. Ben pulled her back onto his lap and re-entered her. He leaned forward, taking one breast in his mouth, fondling her other breast while Kylo lined himself up. Kylo ran his fingers up along the swollen folds of her sex as Ben fucked in and out of her, collecting her juices and rubbing it on the head of his cock. Ben stopped moving so Kylo could push his length within her pussy and against his own dick, just as they had the night before. 

All three let out a mix of moans, hisses, and whimpers as Ben and Kylo slowly began grinding in and out of Rey. Kylo moved Rey’s hair, then proceeded to kiss and bite her shoulders before sucking on the crook of her neck. Ben roughly squeezed her breasts together, nipping his mouth at her hardened nipples. Kylo’s hands firmly held her hips as he cantered his hips back and forth. 

Rey’s stuttered moans turned into nearly feral cries as she felt them move in and out of her. Their two cocks rubbing against each other deep within her, their lips worshipping her skin, and their firm hands were almost too much. Ben pulled her back down into a searing kiss, quieting her desperate moan as he continued to thrust up into her. 

Perspiration began building on all three of them. Rey’s body was beginning to shake as her pleasure was coiling to the point it was about to explode throughout her body. As if Kylo sensed it, he pulled her back against his body with his hand over her throat, their lips locked, his other hand on one breast. Ben’s thumbed her clit until her whole body shook with an unrestrained scream as she came. With her nearly ear piercing scream along with her walls tightening around them, both Ben and Kylo came. Kylo slowly lowered her onto Ben. 

Rey lay her head on Ben’s sweaty chest. Kylo pulled out and laid down on the mattress as they slowly caught their breath. Rey looked over at Kylo and grabbed his hand while holding Ben’s in her other hand.

“You’ll both be my kings?” She whispered.

“Only if you chose to be our queen,” Ben answered. 

"Of course," Rey replied, bringing both their hands to her lips, kissing their knuckles.

“Then, we can both be your king,” Kylo added.

  
  


Two days later, the King and Queen of Alderaan arrived in Naboo for the first time in nearly twenty years. The curse King Palpatine had inflicted prevented them from being able to enter the water country of Naboo. Once the initial shock of seeing their sons alive, well, and grown settled, they then absorbed the shock of learning both Ben and Kylo married Rey. The Kingdom of Naboo will now be ruled by two kings and a queen. It was scandalous news that traveled far and fast, but compared to the old king of Exegol, the news was a breath of fresh air. For the first time in twenty years, the lands of Ajan Kloss, Alderaan, Chandrila, Exegol, Jakku, Mustafar and Naboo were united in peace. Ben and Kylo made sure their queen had access to every book she could ever want and enforced new laws to allow girls to continue their education well into adulthood.

The curse was mostly broken, the kings and their queen liked to sneak off to a forbidden lake often. Where they would spend hours pleasuring one another underwater, or in the cave that was indeed hidden from view.

  
  


And as for the heir and spare, all in thanks to careful planning, _both_ kings provided their queen a set each.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind comments! And your interest! I was blown away by the fact I've been contacted on social media asking about this fic and where I was taking it. I really appreciate everyone's kind words and fun questions.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the image [Lady of Haven ](https://twitter.com/lady0fhaven)sent to me that sparked this idea.  
> 
> 
> I'll upload chapter 2 soon!
> 
> Find me on Twitter[ @Chibinator](https://www.twitter.com/Chibinator)
> 
> Feel free to check out my other works!
> 
> [ **Just Breathe**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467488) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Long Live**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346875) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **Now We Wait**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070941) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **A New Life**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845026) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **Love At First Scent**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537660) \--Canonverse-- Complete
> 
> [ **I've Seen This Dream Before**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858876) \--Complete
> 
> [ **Swim**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002159) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **A Cur's Weakness**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555812) \--Canonverse-- WIP
> 
> [ **Rollin'**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597707) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **You'll Be The One To Turn**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885290) \--AU--Complete
> 
> [ **Paradise**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221734) \--Modern AU-- Breylo one shot
> 
> [ **Chasing Cars**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604910) \--Modern AU-- Complete
> 
> [ **Thirst For Me**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622924) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Mirror**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672688) \--Canonverse-- One shot
> 
> [ **All I Want For Christmas**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221642) \--Modern AU-- One shot
> 
> [ **Titanium**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703415) \-- Canonverse-- New WIP
> 
> [ **Ethics of Psychology**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904001) \-- Modern AU Breylo WIP
> 
> [ **The Silencer and the Whisperer**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414295)\--AU Breylo


End file.
